The Evilbreaker's cute chao adoption center :^D
Hi! It's E.B here, with a chao adoption center! Inspired by Kiwidreamweaver, this center is a place where you can adopt chaos to give to your character(s). Please ask in the comments if you want to adopt a chao. Please note-if all chaos are adopted, I'll make a few more! You don't have to tell me on my talk page, it's fine. And without further ado, I present to you... The Chao! First up we have Cumbri. adoped by Aidan the hegehog Name:Cumbri Age: Adult Alignment/type: Balanced (dark and hero) Type: Swimming/normal Personality: Playful, cheerful. Base Colour: Blue Colour tone: Cyan Animal parts: Gorilla arms Talents: Acrobatics (is probably better than you) Other notes: Does not eat Heart fruits. Name: Gori (adopted) Age: Adult Alignment: Neutral Type: Power Personality: He is usually a lazy and reluctant person in general, but tries to be as helpful as possible. Base colour: Silver Colour tone: - Animal parts: All gorilla animal parts. Talents: Excellent at Chao Karate Other notes: Hates racing and will refuse to do it if signed up. Also, will attack if abused and he is surprisingly strong so his attack has a small effect on the player. Well, one damage... Name: Polydectes (adopted) Age: Adult Alignment: Hero Type: Flying Personality: Happy-go-lucky and relaxed, often a bit demanding at times. Base colour: White Colour tone: - Animal parts: I have to admit I haven't got a clue. Talents: He is very clever, and does well in the chao nursery/kindergarten. Name: Na(Adopted by AngeFlames) Age: Adult Alignment: Neutral Type: Flying/Character/Tails Colour info: Same as a tails chao Animal parts: None Personality: Na is generally a very gentle and caring chao, though he loses his temper more easily than most. Other notes: Na likes to eat often, and will burst into tears if he is refused food when he asks for it. Burst is adopted by Kool816 Name: Burst Age: Adult Alignment: Neutral Type: Power Personality: Burst is very competitive, and gets very stressed if he loses, and if he repeatedly loses he comes to think of him/herself as a failure and will start to cry. Despite this he thoroughly enjoys competing and suchlike. Base colour: Brown Colour tone: Yellow/purple/white Animal parts: None Other notes: Will burst into tears and be very upset if he loses repeatedly. To cheer him up, you must be very kind to him. Name: Dimenz (adopted) Age: Adult Alignment: Dark/Devil Type: Chaos/Devil Personality: Despite being a devil chao, Dimenz has the personality of a cute baby hero chao, often cuddling people, and playing with other chaos. He does not care for violence, and has a large dislike for it. He does not care if he wins or loses for he knows if he wins then he has a victory, and if he loses then he has learnt something and got better. Base colour/jewel: Amythest Tint: - Animal parts: None Other notes: Dimenz must not be put in a dark garden, as he was rejected from the dark garden by the chaos there as he did not fit in with them, and so he was moved to the hero garden. The hero chao were very excited to have a new chao, and so Dimenz was accepted. He loves the hero garden and would be devasted to ever go back to the dark garden, where he was treated as a lower class and was bullied. Name: Gagoo (adopted) Age: Adult Alignment: Neutral Type: Fly/Power Personality: Gagoo is a very timid chao, getting very scared or shy around strangers or new chao. Despite this, he never lacks confience or courage, and is a very honourable chao. Animal parts: None Colour: Monotone black Other notes: Gets very tired if he eats a lot. Also does not enjoy karate, and if made to do it more than once he will burst into tears and lose a lot of bond with the character that signed him up. Also (oh god XD) is very reluctant to mate, being a very shy chao, and a heart fruit must be used unless you can boost his confidence. Category:Chao Category:Adoptables